Kutukan
by Reichan25
Summary: Misa tengah galau, L sedang nganggur, sedangkan Ligth tengah kencan buta dengan Takada. Terjadilah obrolan gaje antara Misa dengan L yang berujung pada kutukan untuk seorang Light Yagami. Sorry, bad summary, i'm newbie


**Kutukan**

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Oba & Takeshi Obata

Fandom: Death Note  
Main Chara: Misa, L, & Light  
Genre: Humor, Drama  
Rating: K+  
Warn: OOCness, gaje, Humor Fail  
A/N: Sorry gaje banget. Gak jelas, kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca deh xDDD

***

Setiap halaman dari majalah yang ia baca tidak bisa membuat rasa bosannya hilang. Ia sedari tadi membatin; 'Kenapa Light sayang tidak membawaku pergi berkencan? Awas saja kalau dia berkencan dengan wanita lain. Benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni'

Hingga tak sadar dia meremas majalah itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'srek' saking terlalu larut dalam delusinya sendiri. Hingga ia merasa ada tatapan aneh dari lelaki bermata panda yang berjarak sekitar 2 meter darinya.

"Ryuzaki-san, kenapa kau melihat Misa seperti itu?"

Gadis itu menutup majalah yang tengah dibacanya dan berjalan kearah seorang lelaki berambut raven yang ia sebut Ryuzaki. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanyanya. "Boleh sih, tapi tatapanmu membuat Misa takut. Dan tidak biasanya kau memperhatikanku dari pada menatap layar monitormu itu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk layar monitor milik Ryuzaki.

"Sepertinya Amane-san terlalu asik meremas-remas majalah itu.." Ryuzaki memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah monitornya lagi sambil memainkan sebuah donat coklat di tangannya. "Misa hanya sedang bosan karena Light tidak kunjung mengajakku kencan. Sebenarnya maunya apa sih padahal dia berjanji mengajak Misa kencan dan dia bilang sekarang ada ujian di kampusnya. Light pasti berbohong! Soalnya Ryuzaki saja sudah lulus!"

Misa menghela nafas, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jika dia sedang berkencan, kukutuk dia agar sial!" ujar Misa berapi-api.

"Plok plok plok" Ryuzaki pun bertepuk tangan ria, yang dibalas dengan tatapan terharu Misa.

'

"Sebentar ya Takada-san, aku beli minum dulu.." ujar Light pada teman kencannya itu sambil melambai-lambai gaje dan bergegas untuk membeli minuman. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali ketempat semula dengan dua gelas jus, dan tak sengaja menyandung rantai yang entah dari mana asalnya, kau tahu kan? Kutukan seorang wanita yang diselingkuhi itu manjur. Oke, abaikan.

"Light"

Byurrr...

"ERRGHHHHT!" pekik Takada kesal ketika minuman itu membasahi baju barunya. Light bangkit dan mencoba membersihkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

PLAK!

"Takada-san, ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menyentuh dadamu!"

"Hah, alasan!" timpal Takada dan pergi meninggalkan Light dengan satu gaplokan lagi di pipi kanannya yang masih mulus. 'Padahal kan nodanya disana' batin Light dongkol. Dan akhirnya, Takada pergi sambil mencaci Light. Dan hari itu juga hubungan gelap mereka berakhir. Rasanya Light ingin pingsan ditempat sekarang juga.

.

"Kutukanmu berlaku Amane-san" ujar Ryuzaki. Misa mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Ryuzaki tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah Light dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah, rambut acak-acakan, dan kemeja putihnya yang kotor. "Light-kuunnnn! Apa ujian membuat bajumu kotor?" tanya Misa sambil berlari ke arah Light.

"Kau bodoh ya? Mana mungkin, hari ini aku sial karena Takada memutuskan hubungan ka-"

"APA? Light, kau benar-benar..." ucapan Misa tertahan seiring dengan tatapan pembunuhnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Light berdiri. Walaupun dia tengah memasang wajah semanis mungkin untuk mengelabui Misa. 'Bisa gawat kalau Misa minta putus' batinnya. Jika itu terjadi, maka dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya menjadi penguasa dunia. Karena demi apapun, Light tidak sudi melakukan transaksi mata hanya untuk mendapat penglihatan seperti Shinigami, terutama untuk melihat nama rivalnya, Ryuzaki alias L itu.

"Kita, P-U-T-U-S!"

"WHAT?!"

Bruk!

Seketika Light langsung ambruk. "Kau yakin Amane-san?"

"Sangaatttt!" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Light. "Amane-san, apa yang telah membentur kepalamu? Bukannya kau sangat-sangat mencintainya huh?" tanya Ryuzaki. Misa terlihat befikir, walau baru kali ini lelaki itu melihat gadis ini menggunakan otaknya, hahaha.

"Light-kun!"

Dan gadis itu berlari menuju Light yang tengah terkapar di lantai. Sementara Ryuzaki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis ini aneh, bodoh, dan cerewet.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya?" tanya Ryuzaki. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah sepasang kekasih yang jelas-jelas hanya cinta sepihak. "Tentu saja, Misa akan menunggu sampai Light bangun!" ucapnya. "Light... hiks.."

Yah, dari pada Ryuzaki nganggur di depan monitor gara-gara tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dari kasus KIRA. Dan juga cemilannya sudah habis. Dia memilih bergabung dengan Misa menangisi Light.

THE END


End file.
